Electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, smart phones, television sets, audio and media players, etc. (“devices”), are used for a variety of reasons. Commonly, users employ such devices to produce audio, e.g., in connection with playing a song, watching a video, talking on the phone, etc.
It is typical for a user to employ more than one device at a time. It is also common for multiple users to employ their devices at the same time. This sometimes leads to a conflict in terms of audio output, i.e., the devices' audio outputs conflict or interfere with one another. This is notable, for example, when multiple devices provide audio output simultaneously to one or more users in a room.